Arcuz
Arcuz is an RPG where you (the hero) save Arcuz Village from a mysterious disaster relating to the disappearance of the landlord who owns the land. You must engage in quests to find out about disappearing villagers and the monsters outside of the village. http://www.funnaut.com/arcuz/help.html = Commands = * WASD / Arrow Keys: Move * J: Attack / Talk with NPC / Accept Quest * K: Jump / Cancel / Composition * 1/2/3: Use potions / town portal scroll * I/L: Spell Battle Skill * C / V / B / N / M / , / ESC: Hotkeys for Char, Skill, Quest, Inventory, Map and Menu. = Map (M) = Hit M to show the maps. * Village Arcuz * Plain Arcuz = Villagers = Found only in Village Arcuz Clockwise, from Wayne (who is immediately north and east of the save point): * Wayne (Village Head): Found NE of the save point. * Kimura (Ranger) * Anna (Little Girl) * Chung (Merchant) * Paul (Sorehead Knight) * Susan (Witch) = Quests = Game progresses by completing quests one after another. You get quests from the villagers. When one has a quest for you, there will be an exclamation mark over his/her head. When you talk to the villager, he/she will tell you the details of the quest. You can accept his/her quest or refuse. By accepting it, quest details will be listed in your Quest panel (hit N to view). If you refuse the quest, next time when you are talking with him/her again he/she will tell you the quest again. If you accept, the villager will have a question mark over his/her head, and the quest will be listed in your quest panel. When you complete a quest, you get compensation. = Quest Data = = Quest Panel (N) = Access this screen by hitting N: Your quest panel shows all quests you have had assigned to you in the current chapter. A check mark means the quest has been completed. Click on the quest for more information. = Character Screen © = * Name: Your character's name. * Level: Your current level. * Hit Point: Your hit point amount, both current and maximum. * Skill Point: Your skill point amount, both current and maximum. * Armor: Your armor class. * Magic Resist: The percent change that you will resist a magic attack. * Experience: How much experience you have, and how much you need for the next level. * Points Remaining: How many ability points you have to spend. * Stats: See below. * Accept: Only shows if you have allocated points, but have not spent them yet. * X''': Close. = Character Points = For each character point in... * '''Strength: ** Add 1 to Damage. ** Add 5 to Encumbrance. * Agility: * Add 2 to Defense. * Add 1% to Shield Block. * Constitution: ** Add 10 to HP. ** Add 3 to SP. * Luck: ** Increase drop rate. ** For each 5 CPs added, add 2 to Critical Hit. = Crystals = There are four types of elemental crystals: wind, earth, fire, water. * Small costs 60 GP. * Medium costs 300 GP. * Large costs 800 GP. = Stones = * Stone of Blessing costs 600 GP. * Stone of Soul costs GP. * Stone of Holy costs 8000 GP. = Composition = You can only go up one level at a time. = Tips & Tricks = Bugs, too. Spoiler alert, &c. * If Susan is selling a crystal, buy it. Then exit out of the shop, and re-enter. You should be able to buy more of that crystal. * Local areas that have only one entrance are zoos. Category: Adventure